


canción de navidad

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Louis creyó que había algo donde evidentemente no había nada, y ahora tenía el corazón roto.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	canción de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré el comienzo de este fic en mis drafts. Me gustaría que lo leyeran y me digan qué les parece y si desean que lo continúe.

**Dos años atrás…**

—Voy a llevarme tu sweater —le dijo Harry, como restándole importancia.

—¿Y si te ven? —preguntó Louis más preocupado de lo que debería.

—A mí no me importa, ¿y a ti?

—No lo sé —dijo Louis dudoso.

—Si de verdad te importara que me vieran con él, no lo hubieras comprado en mi talla —se burló Harry.

—Idiota.

—Lo que tú digas —sentenció Harry, besándole la frente.

Louis lo miró salir de su habitación, resignado porque Harry tuviera que irse tan pronto. Bueno, en realidad decir “tuviera” era una mentira. Harry no tenía que irse, solo había elegido hacerlo.

Desde que la banda se había separado, ellos también. Ya no eran novios, ni tenían una relación abierta, solo se usaban mutuamente por sexo, y Louis lo sabía, porque él había accedido a eso.

Era la primera vez en años que realmente le molestaba estar en el clóset. Porque durante los años de One Direction, tenía a Harry que estaba con él. Pero en ese momento, estaba solo, completamente.

Le llevó un tiempo reconocerse a sí mismo que era gay, porque todos los años que había pasado con Harry los había pasado pensando que era bisexual, porque a la mente le gusta auto engañarse. Solía pensar que si algún día se terminaba lo que tenía con su compañero de banda, volvería a salir con chicas, y que Harry era solo una excepción al hecho de que a él no le gustaban los hombres, solo porque era el amor de su vida. Pues no, su relación con Harry terminó y no hubo ninguna chica. Ni siquiera Eleanor, aunque fuera su “novia” y compartir tiempo con ella no fuera del todo desagradable. Si hacía mucho esfuerzo y trataba de borrar a Harry de su mente por un minuto, solo podía sentirse atraído por hombres. Aquel periodista australiano, el chico del supermercado, el primo segundo de Eleanor, el hermano del novio de Lottie, hombres, hombres, hombres. Y no podía acercarse a ninguno, no podía confiar en que no lo vendieran a un tabloide por unos cuantos dólares. Así de paranoico lo habían dejado las fans de One Direction.

Así que por todo eso, había accedido a seguir teniendo sexo ocasional con Harry. “Vamos a no darle importancia” había dicho el chico, como si eso fuera posible. Como si Louis fuera capaz de no besarlo, acariciarlo y morderlo cada vez que lo tenía a menos de un metro de distancia.

Louis amaba a Harry, pero lo odiaba a la misma vez; por no tener inhibiciones, por animarse a vivir como quería, por poder interesarse también por mujeres. Maldito Harry, siempre iba a ser prefecto a sus ojos.

Aún así, desde que terminaron como pareja oficial, Harry no había presentado a nadie, ni le había mencionado que estaba saliendo con alguien, y si lo hacía, lo estaba ocultando muy bien, porque nos periódicos no habían dicho ni una palabra.

Lo cierto era que al separarse One Direction, ellos ya no podían soportarse, y esa fue la excusa oficial para terminar su relación. Pero al pasar los meses empezaron a extrañarse, después de todo habían aprendido a ser su mejor versión para el otro, y fue en ese momento que volvieron a verse y llegaron a ese acuerdo de solo tener sexo. ¿Por qué no habían vuelto? Si siempre se iban a querer. Louis se sintió un idiota.

_“Quiero volver”_, le envío y trató de buscarle una explicación razonable a esa frase para no arrepentirse de haberla enviado. La burbuja con los tres puntos que indicaba que Harry estaba escribiendo apareció de inmediato, e igual de pronto, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla del teléfono: _“Mierda, Louis, dijimos que iba a ser solo sexo” _Louis no sabía lo que era tener dignidad, así que respondió rápidamente: _“Eso es un no?”_

Harry estaba escribiendo de nuevo, Louis contó hasta diez. La burbuja de texto desapareció. Definitivamente lo había arruinado. Tener a Harry solo para sexo era mejor que no tenerlo para nada.

_Toc toc toc._ Louis se paralizó. Podía morir si era Harry que había tocado su puerta. Pero no podía ser, él se había marchado hacía más de diez minutos. _Toc toc toc._

—Louis, abre, _sé_ que estás ahí.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Caminó la distancia que separaba la cama de la puerta y la abrió apenas.

Harry se escabulló por el pequeño espacio y cerró la puerta con la espalda, empujando a Louis al interior de la habitación. Harry se quedó allí parado, con la espalda apoyada y las manos unidas detrás de su cuerpo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Louis sintió cómo el color le subía por las mejillas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le reprochó.

Louis dejó de verlo a los ojos, de pronto los dedos de sus pies se volvieron la cosa más interesante sobre la tierra. Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Al no obtener respuesta de Louis, susurró su nombre.

—Extraño lo que teníamos —la frase le salió de un tirón.

—Vas a tener que ser más específico; ¿lo que teníamos cuándo? —el agarre de Harry en su hombro se había apretado.

—No sé, antes… Cuando estábamos juntos, no lo sé, Harry, maldita sea —ahora tenía ganas de llorar.

—Louis, cortamos porque ya no podíamos vernos las caras. ¿No has pensado en que ya no estamos destinados a ser pareja?

Louis prácticamente sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Respiró hondo. Se sintió enojado también: enojado con él mismo por ver algo donde evidentemente no lo había, y enojado con Harry, por ser tan atento con él y hacerle creer que podían volver a estar juntos. No iba a llorar, no quería. Se sacó la mano de Harry del hombro con la suya.

—Vete —dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Louis…

Louis alzó las cejas.

—Vete.

Esa fue la última vez que lo había visto.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta acá: Gracias por leer.


End file.
